megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BeastMan.EXE
He does look a bit like Slash Man Though I doubt that anyone will respond to this, I'd like to ask why the trivia piece I added was removed. I can understand why for AquaMan.EXE, as that was a mistake on my part for not noticing something. However BeastMan.EXE does have similar traits to Slash Man's appearance, namely the large claws and BeastMan.EXE's orange 'hair' possibly being an allusion to Slash Man's hair. I figured this was probably worth mentioning, and would like a more precise reason why my edit was removed. Was it because of the way I worded the trivia, or is it because appearance similarities have zero merit as trivia even though I happen to see them all the time? A reply would be appreciated. Dr. Jerk 03:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : They have zero merit as trivia. Your reason for seeing them is because people simply refuse to stop adding them back in, and have as of late been getting banned for it (those who constantly add it in despite warnings, anyway). Despite some more obvious similarities being there, the info just is not useful. Zalbaag 04:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, I have not seen any people constantly readding information at anytime in this wiki. What made me think that is because such trivia pieces are usually common at most major wikis, an example being Bulbapedia, and I am also sure that I have seen appearance-similarity trivia on this wiki as well that left on. But now I see. I will ask that you perhaps try to respond a little nicer when questions like these are received. I've tried my best to be as civil as possible. Dr. Jerk 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I did not take on a tone, nor do I need to take orders from anyone. I just answered the question. One Robot Master ends up having 10 others who "look like" them, and it gets out of control. Sometimes the similarity is not even apparent, or vague. Many higher grade wikis try to avoid trivia altogether, but I find it a useful section for info that, even though important, doesn't really have a place in the main article. People do in fact add them back in, but they are undone when they are found. Bulbapedia is also its own separate entity from the Gaming Wikia, which is what the MMKB is part of. Their standards are their own. Zalbaag 04:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I apologize then, I could not tell whether a tone was taken or not. And I am perfectly aware that Bulbapedia is its own entity and not part of wikia, I was simply using it as an example at the time. Dr. Jerk 04:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) F-Zero There's a character in the F-Zero games called Beastman. Should I add something about that in the trivia? Sylux X 02:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it is worth mentioning, considering there is also Beast Man, Beastman, Beastmen, ... --''Quick'' (u•t) 13:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Good point. Sylux X 15:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Battle Chips Formating I think it would be much better to have the battle chips organized in a table/chart format, similar to how they are on the Roll.EXE page. ItchyNutz (talk) 02:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC)